


公平交易

by 766642 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/766642
Summary: Sean决定和Trent达成某种交易——这事儿对他们造成了很大的影响。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事紧接在Trent因为CD的事情被Sean与Brett欺负了一通之后。  
> 几乎就是pwp，我只是想搞Trent所以脸都不要了，没有什么逻辑，大家凑合着搞……  
> 又及，因为这个故事改变了剧情，所以算个au吧？后面发生的事情和结局也会有一点不一样，应该比原作温柔一点lol我铲垃圾的名声也不要了

Sean不敢说他在去找Trent之前就想清楚了自己想干什么，但他确实是有些不能言说的想法的——Trent在他嘴唇上留下的伤口改变了他很多的想法，并且在他的肚子里留下了一股膨胀的热气。他在路上撞坏了一户的信箱——他不知道那是谁家的，但是谁他妈在乎。他的暴躁甚至让Brett都感到了畏惧。在他一脚把那拦路的信箱踹倒在地上时Brett甚至打算阻拦。  
“你没事吧。”Brett在他往地上已经瘪掉的信箱上踢上第二脚时上来抓他的胳膊，“别被那个乡巴佬给……”  
“闭上你的臭嘴，Brett。”他不耐烦地打断了Brett的废话，并甩开了他的手，再往信箱上踹了一脚。里面的信掉了出来，他往上吐了口吐沫。“要是我刚刚没他妈拦着你，现在我俩都得因为杀人罪进去。你没权力来教育我。”  
是的，他那个时候确实是已经模模糊糊知道了自己想干什么。不然他也不会把Brett直接扔在路边，把Tracker锁进家里，一个人开车去找那个不知好歹的家伙。他一路车飙得飞快，汗水直淌，，控制不住地对着所有东西骂骂咧咧。他并没有任何概念Trent住在哪儿，只是一个劲顺着路开，以至于第一次他根本就错过了那个通往树林的岔路口，但他第二次倒回去的时候发现了——那儿甚至晾着双袜子，如果那家伙是想隐藏自己的踪迹的话干得可是很不成功。他把车倒了进去，一路颠簸地杀到了辆房车前——在那儿他果然看到了那个穿着黑背心的影子。Trent先是坐在那个显然报废了的割草机边鼓捣着什么，听见了他的车开过来便仰起头看。他从车上跳下来，用力甩上了车门。而Trent也在裤子上擦了擦手，站了起来。  
“你到这儿又想干什么。”Trent抿紧嘴唇，叉着腰。这次只面对他一个人，他说话的语调都多了些硬气。  
“我……”他没想好要说什么。那种无端的怒意带来的烦躁感像是堵塞了他的喉咙。他清了清嗓子，重新开口。“你得把那些CD给我，不然Brett迟早要找机会杀了你。”  
Trent翻了个有点夸张的白眼，转过身，像是无可奈何似的往后走了几步。“我根本不知道你说的什么CD。为什么要找我要这个？”  
“听着。”他几乎能感到自己的太阳穴在突突地跳，于是他又向对方迈了几步。“我愿意付钱，好吧？我愿意付钱把那些愚蠢的CD买回来，然后这事儿就两清了 。”  
Trent回过头，用奇怪的眼神看着他，像是刚刚听到了什么胡话。之后他突然大笑起来。“你们这群有钱人！”Trent的声音则完全没有笑意，倒是显得有些怒气冲冲。“你们以为有钱什么都能买到，对吧？告诉你……”他摊开手，转了一圈，拍了拍口袋，朝Sean展示了一下身上确实什么都没有。“……你买不到别人没有的东西！瞧瞧吧，这儿什么都没有！去个能买到的地方买那玩意儿吧，CD店什么的。”  
这阵火发完Trent像是突然泄了气，径直走向那把印花的扶手椅猛坐了下来，椅子被压得咯吱一声。接着他又像想起来什么似的，从屁股下面摸出个烟盒，叼出来一支点燃了，开始低着头抽。Sean看着他。实际上这会儿他已经基本上相信了Trent的话。但他脑子里已经开始转着些其他念头了。不从这个混账身上剥下些什么东西他是不愿意走的。“那么，”他这次是真的想清楚了才问出口，在出声前他已经有了几分胜算。“我花钱买点你有的东西，怎么样？”  
Trent抬起头看他，缓缓吐出一口烟“哈？”  
“我说，我愿意买点你能给的东西。”他又靠近了Trent几步，这样Trent就不得不仰视他。“你出个价？”  
Trent皱着眉头观察着他，之后他的眉头松开，脸上还多了丝嘲笑。“去你妈。”他说着，抖了抖烟灰。“我什么都不卖。”  
他估摸着Trent是根本没信他的话，于是又一字一顿地重复了一遍。“我，想，买，你的，东西。”他又迈了一步，这下他几乎要贴在了Trent身上。他感到一阵得意。“而你需要的我都能付得起。”  
Trent脸上的嘲笑僵了一下，之后他有点慌乱般地把椅子往后拉了拉，站了起来。这下他俩确实是贴得很近地面对面了。“有钱人，哈！”Trent拿着那根烧到一半的烟对着他的脸的方向戳了戳，“你们根本没有概念！你怎么可能知道我需要些什么，嗯？”他说着，往后退了一步，还在地上赌气般地踢了一脚。“我需要那该死的割草机吃饭，我还有该死的家人照顾，而且我还得攒钱离开这鬼地方！你知道什么，富家男孩？”Trent的嗓门越提越高，最后他把还没熄灭的烟扔在了地上，往上恶狠狠踩了一脚。“你们都是群自私的混球。”他最后扔下这么一句，转身向那破破烂烂的房车走去。  
看到猎物直接走向他设好的陷阱，他咧开了嘴。“成交。”他说  
已经走上房车门口台阶的Trent顿了一下，转过身，靠在房车门上审视着他。“成交了什么？”  
“我会为你刚刚说的三件事付钱。”他满意地欣赏着对方的眉毛上扬，“关于那割草机，我先付你个大的。”他从牛仔裤口袋里抽出叠起来的钱，数了四张，用左手扬起来晃了晃，“这些足够你换个马达了。你可以选择就拿了这个继续割草，或者……”他用右手举起剩下的六张，以拿扑克的姿势推开抖了抖，“……你也可以选择再来一次，拿上这个去招待你的爹娘。”之后他将两只手上的纸币拍到了一起，啪的一声，胜利的脆响。“要是有第三次，给你这些，绝对够你修修那破车，滚到其他地方，继续从其他孤独的寡妇那儿骗钱，怎么样？”  
他本期待着从对方那儿得到更激烈的反应，但Trent只是站在原地，一动不动地盯着着那叠纸币，皱起眉发呆。“所以……”Trent走下了那几级台阶，靠近他，语气中带着软化的犹豫。“你具体想买些什么？要说真正具体的。”  
事情进展得比他想象的更顺利，他简直掩饰不住自己的得意洋洋。“要你两个钟头，答应我的所有话。当然你随时可以选择不答应——那也就是没钱。”接着，像是为了弥补这个要求的荒唐，他补了一句。“不会是违法的，也不伤人。”  
Trent一脸狐疑，目光移向他的脸，又回到那叠钱上，看上去像是要下很大的决心。但他已经知道最终答案了。这时，一阵突然的恶意使Sean脑子里又多了个折磨人的主意，差点儿令他立即笑出声。他把手里的钱举起来，斜着全部撕成了两半，然后把四个较小的半张递向了Trent。对方已经吃惊地张开了嘴。“这又算什么？”  
“定金。”他举起两手中的碎纸币，做了个拼接的动作。“第一次前我给你钱的一半，完事后给你另一半，以及下一次的定金——当然，下一次的尾款你想不想要就看你的了，后面以此类推。”他再次把四个半片伸向了Trent。“拿着。”  
Trent仿佛是无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，然后仰头四周望了望。“现在？”  
“现在。”  
Trent做了两个深呼吸。在接过钱时刻意不看他，反倒看向远处的树林；他甚至没碰到他的手指。把钱握进手心团了团后他就直接转过了身拿后脑勺对他。“来车里吧。”  
但Sean站在原地没动，心里已经有了又一个成型的主意。“为什么？”  
Trent有点吃惊地回过了头。“呃，因为这算我家？”他做了个手势。“里面算有个床，我还能给你倒杯水什么的……”  
Sean打断了他，这次是志在必得的。“我说，我们就在这外面干。”他指了指刚刚那把已经被Trent摧残过的印花椅子。“就在那儿。”  
Trent先是顺着他手指的方向看了一眼椅子，便认定了他在开玩笑。“哈哈，别逗了。”他把手塞进裤子口袋，斜斜地靠在了房车上。“会有人过来看见的。”  
“这荒郊野岭的地方。”Sean学着他的模样也把手揣进兜。“难不成你约了人？”那天的流言又突然清晰了起来，他皱起了鼻子。“Pamela？是那个姑娘吗？”  
“那姑娘？不。”Trent从鼻子里喷出了一声，“我指的是……”他突然反应了过来，“不，我什么人都没约。不过有时会有孩子到这片儿来玩，我怕给他们看见。”  
尽管Trent刻意用了复数，但Sean估计着对方是为了掩饰些什么。他对Trent在此时此刻还遮遮掩掩的行为感到了厌烦。“所以那孩子是谁？”  
Trent先是迟疑了一下，似乎想找个办法岔开话题，但看到Sean的表情后他又放弃了，叹了口气。“我不知道你认不认识，但是那小女孩叫Devon。”  
“Devon……”他先是搜寻了一下自己的记忆，然后突然想起Brett对他说过的闲话，那个影子突然就清晰了。惊讶使他的下巴差点掉下来。“等等，那个Stockard家的女孩？她才十岁吧，你竟然……”  
“不是你想的那样！”Trent急忙打断了他，脸上泛出了窘迫的红色。他挠着头，在原地踏了个圈，试图作出适合的手势动作。“听着，那孩子自己找过来的，因为她自己编的一个什么童话故事，她找到了我，又不愿走，我能怎么办？对天发誓，我没碰过她一根汗毛，不论你信不信，天哪。”  
他确实记得那女孩有些古怪，心里有些相信对方的话，但还是有点怀疑地往后靠了靠。“不过你还是约了她。”  
“不，不不不。”Trent双手抱住了头，使劲扣了扣手指，又松了开来。“她从来都是自己决定过来，玩够了就自己决定走。那是个孩子，没人知道她想什么时候干什么。”  
这话固然是可信的，但他的重点已经不在这儿了。Trent对那女孩的事儿的激动态度又一次点着了那股莫名的暗火，他几乎磨起了牙。“所以，你不知道她会不会过来。”  
“苍天啊，不。”Trent又一次叹了口气，一副无奈的样子。  
“行，证明你的话。”Sean又往后退了一步，给Trent留出足够的空间。“脱吧。”  
Trent不敢相信似的睁大了眼睛，像是要确认自己听到的话。“什么？”  
“在这儿，脱衣服。”Sean压低嗓音，使自己的声音显得尽可能冷酷。“收了钱就拿出些诚意来，计时从你开始听从命令开始。”从对方的表情来看，他对自己作出的效果还比较满意。  
Trent似乎还想说点什么争辩的话，但又突然安静了下来，估计是终于意识到了Sean其实不想听他要说的话。这时Sean从他的脸上看到了一种全新的表情——一种他没见过的表情：Trent攥紧了拳头，全身绷紧，眼中有种失控感，像是火焰在燃烧。Sean差点想退缩，想放弃这事儿。尽管他不像Brett那个软蛋，但他也不确定自己由桌球和高尔夫训练出来的肌肉能不能扛得过那被阳光晒成赤褐色的消瘦身躯里埋藏着的隐秘力量，那失控的火光。但下一秒那火光就熄灭了，Trent眼中有的只是些愤愤的不甘心。他几乎怀疑之前看到的是错觉。  
“行吧。”Trent咬了咬嘴唇。他先脱下的是黑色的背心——他用一只手把那湿到滴水的布料从头顶拽下，顺势扔了出去。那团黑色砸到了房车上才掉下来。Sean注意到他的上身并没有晒出的衣服轮廓。缺少裤带的牛仔裤松松地垮在他的腰上，但Trent依然花了两次才把纽扣解开，之后宽大到不合身的牛仔裤就直接滑到了膝盖——没有内裤，Sean也注意到了。接着，Trent像是失去了弯下腰的耐心，直接提起右腿把裤管扯下来。右腿摆脱束缚后，他用力往一边踢了一下左腿，把缠在左脚踝上的牛仔裤甩到一边。裤腰上的钥匙砸在金属的台阶上发出一声脆响。这下他除了脚上脏兮兮的球鞋就确实是全身光裸了。接着他往后退了一步，张开双臂，仿佛是要邀人好好观赏。“你想要这个？这样够了吗？”  
首先吸引Sean目光的是Trent腹部一块发亮的地方。“那是什么？”  
“什么？”Trent一开始没明白Sean所指的是什么。他低下头，腹部发亮的部分因为他的动作卷出褶皱，像水银。“那个？是枪伤，我被条子打过。”  
Sean有点好奇那伤口的触感。他本来打算往前迈一步，但他突然意识到了自己的新特权，于是决定好好利用起来。“过来。”他命令。Trent并不像已经融入了这个新角色，并没马上执行口令，而是在原地犹豫了一下，才向Sean靠了一步。他们依然离得不是像Sean想要的那么近，但现在Sean伸手就可以碰到那处伤，他也确实这么做了。指尖的轻轻碰触就起了奇妙的反应：Trent整个人像是触了电一样抖了一下。估计他自己都难以解释这事儿，于是试图立即糊弄过去。“你要浪费时间在这上面？”Trent摊开手朝上，难以察觉地向后躲了躲，“你的时间可是有限的。”  
Sean没理他，他用大拇指划过那个伤口的边缘。伤口看起来已经是很久前的了，但狰狞程度丝毫不减。“是怎么一回事，这痛吗？”  
Trent咳了一声，又是那个几乎难以觉察的躲闪动作。“天哪，我就惹了个警察，然后挨了一枪，痛得要死，差点死了。你怎么也对这个故事感兴趣？有钱人……”  
他当然对这个故事不感兴趣。他感兴趣的是这个伤痕能引起的反应，是当他手指滑过时引起的细微颤抖，以及Trent说起这个故事时明显的不安，他在乎这个。接着，一阵突然的冲动使他跪了下来，尝试用舌头舔过那伤口中心的隆起处。这个动作引发了猛地一声抽气。Trent几乎是往后跳了半步。Sean有些不满地抬起头，迎上了一个满是迷惑，还带着些恐慌的表情。Trent的两手像是不知所措地垂在两侧，全身肉眼可见地在发着颤。“你们有钱人都是精神变态吗？这算什么？我……”话说到一半Trent就停了下来，瞪大眼睛，微微张着嘴，仿佛他自己都不知道自己在做什么。  
这个意外的惊喜使Sean咧开了嘴。“或许我是吧。”他说，“或许我真的是。”

 

当她终于走进熟悉的林间小路时，她停了一下，缓慢地做了个深呼吸，让那种带着草汁味与腐烂气息的甜腻空气填满她的肺，把一路吸入的汽油味全部排出去，一点不剩。森林和外面不是一个国度，而她也不应该是同样的一个人。她应该去立即面见Baba Yaga，这是她的规定，她不应耽误时间不然她就会被……但其实她不确定了，她甚至不太确定Baba Yaga在这个故事中是谁。这整个故事自然还有改良的余地，她现在自然也不用急着确定，所以她也可能不用急着去面见Baba Yaga——或者不是Baba Yaga，谁在乎呢。那是Trent，而Trent并不一定每次都急着想见到她。想到这儿，她踢飞了路上的一根小树枝。  
于是她这次真的绕了些路。都是些必要的路，因为平常走的小路突然被岩浆填满了，火热的液体威胁着要把任何踩上去的生物融成烂泥——Baba Yaga的魔法。她捉了只蚂蚁，扔了进去，测试那岩浆的毁灭能力——蚂蚁在接触到岩浆表面时就成了烟尘，空气里弥漫着焦糊的气味。她用手捂着了鼻子。可怜的蚂蚁，看来她必须得绕开这死亡的陷阱。这并不容易，因为岩浆顺着地形流淌开来，她必须选择高地踩上去才能保证自己的安全。这个过程需要精神集中与谨慎，不然她随时可能死在跨越的过程中。在她终于到达一片平坦的高地，打算喘口气时，她听到了一点细微的嘶嘶声，像是什么囚禁在岩浆的生物的求救。这声音的来源相当难找，但她还是设法发现了：那是躲藏在两株依然存活的野草间的，绿色的一条小蛇。它将自己蜷作一团，显然是因自己所受的伤而痛苦不已。Devon有些犹豫自己的职责如何。  
“你是个坏的生物。”她用朗诵的语调质问。“我怎么知道你是不是Baba Yaga派来的？我凭什么帮你？”  
小蛇没有辩解，只是继续发出痛苦的声音。看吧，它在岩浆中受伤了，急需救助。看看它吧，多么可怜。只要那么一滴水，它就能重获生机。这难道不应当是任何一个正义的，高尚的人应当做的吗？  
Devon偏了偏头，思考了一下这其中的关系。“我没有水。”她说。“有水的地方离这儿很远。但是，如果你不觉得这冒犯了你的尊严，我可以尿在你身上，这样或许能救你一命。”  
小蛇扭动着尾巴，求你了，我什么都愿做，只要你能救我一命，我发誓不会恩将仇报。  
作出这个决定并不难。Devon小心翼翼地拉下了自己的内裤，靠近那条挣扎着的小生物。“只要你别咬我。”她补充了一句，便开始了自己的援救任务。  
任务进行到一半就出了差错——那邪恶的生物违背了自己的诺言。它弹了起来，袭击了可怜的Devon，她摔在地上并且叫出了声。而那叛徒却是在瞬间就溜走消失了。“我就不应该救你！”她对着它离开的方向喊道。但是已经太迟了，伤口已经留在了她的身上，邪恶的诅咒即将发挥它的作用。她低头检查了一下那个口子——在大腿内侧，泛红流血。她尝试了一下用嘴去够那个伤口，但并没成功。她必须得快点，找到别人帮忙吸出毒液，不然毒素便将侵入她的身体。万幸的是，Trent就在不远的地方。只要她能及时闯过这岩浆的考验，她就不会死于这个阴谋。

 

这事儿和Sean原来想的不太一样。首先，Trent实在太安静了。这该死的椅子都比他吵。要是他们俩现在是在他家自己房间里的床上胡搞，这点品质倒是难能可贵——但是现在在这荒郊野外，这人却只俯在他耳朵边用鼻子缓慢地深呼吸，实在让他感到有些恼火。另一件事就是Trent实在是动作太慢。他本以为让对方骑他会很好玩（而且能起到些他想要的羞辱作用），但Trent已经磨蹭到使他有些想发火。他涨得发疼，又没法好好使上力——这时他才意识到自己算是把一部分主导权交出去给了对方来折磨他。愚蠢的决定。  
“使点劲。”他拍了拍Trent的屁股——就像要Tracker去捡棍子时一样，他对这个动作十分满意。“你难道是个雏儿吗？快点。”  
Trent并没回答，但他感到对方顿了一下，汗湿的脸颊蹭到了他耳朵上，然后又分了开来。“我必须得回答这个吗？”  
那本来并不是个问句，但现在Sean的好奇心被挑了起来。“我可付了钱的。”  
Trent有些不安地扭了扭——这个动作给他带来了不少刺激。“我，呃，干过。”Trent有些不情愿地嘟哝了两声，然后又补充了一句。“但就是吸了几根鸡巴，没搞过像这样的。”  
他把手从对方的腰部改到肩膀上，引导着对方把身体压下来。“告诉我更多。”  
Trent在整个下沉的过程中没说话，只是慢悠悠地吸气，他的身体紧致柔软。在基本上沉到底时他才开了口，这次声音要沙哑不少。“中学时，呃，我已经辍学了，但有那几个大一点的学生，想让我吸他们，我干了，也就入伙了。”他左手安抚性地滑下对方的脊椎，却引出了一阵剧烈的颤抖，打断了对方的回答。在对方再次开口时声音小得多。“还有……几个老头……他们想吸我……有钱，我……”声音越来越小，后来完全是自言自语的喃喃，像说在梦里。他完全听不清，但他也不在乎了。他再次拍了拍Trent的屁股，示意其把臀部抬起来。对方照做了，但是在干到一半时却突然停了下来。他感到了对方突然全身绷紧，仰起了头左右张望，头发擦在他脸上。“怎么？”他问。  
“我听见草丛里有声音。”Trent说，声音非常非常轻。  
他也竖起耳朵听了听，但除去他俩的喘气声，他只能听到草丛中的虫鸣。他不想在这事上浪费时间。“说不定是风。”  
但Trent似乎并没被说服。“说不定是那孩子。”  
但他并不想再等了，他的脑子和身体一样在发烧，仅存的耐心在此之前就已经消磨的差不多了。他把手搭到Trent的肩膀上，借着些重力的作用把对方狠狠地按了下去。这次他成功抓住了对方毫无防备的时机，从对方口中逼出了一声近乎尖叫的呻吟。“操，你他妈……”Trent似乎想骂两句什么，但他已经尝到了这个甜头，便不打算停手了。他按住对方抽紧的腰，把他固定在原地，用力往上顶撞了几下，成功让对方噤了声，只顾得上拼命喘息。在那之后他就放开所有拘束尽情折腾起了对方。他甚至好奇自己为何没一开始就这么做，对Trent使上点硬的目前看来确实没坏处。


	2. Chapter 2

找到合适的替换引擎花了他挺长时间。预算有限，他不得不自己来找合适的替换部件，还得和镇上唯一的修理铺子讨价还价半天——毕竟没什么其他可选项，他甚至没带够钱去加满能开到下一个镇的汽油。但最终事儿是干完了，他也累得够呛。在把修好的割草机带回去的路上他突然意识到：他其实可以把那几张撕碎了的票子拿到银行，去再换几张能用的。他早该想起来这回事，但偏偏是这会儿，简直像是故意的。  
于是为了向自己证明些什么（天知道要证明的是什么，他自己也说不清），他掉头去了趟银行。在那儿他受到了意料之中的礼遇。这些碎纸币只能换两百？没错，只有两百。事实上两百都不应该有，最后这点碎片并不能拿来兑换了，应该直接收回。这不合理，为什么三个半张不能换三百？这是个好问题，你为什么不问问你自己呢？你是从哪儿弄来三张撕碎的钞票的呢？对话进行到这一步他就逃走了。坐上车拉下手刹时他才突然醒悟自己并没有什么逃的必要——并没有人会找他要回那些钱。先别考虑他和Sean之间的交易（卖淫，他尽力避免去想这个词，但它还是跳了出来引得他一阵反胃）是否合法，只要没人想要回那些钱，就没人能起诉他。但现在已经晚了，那几张碎纸依然揣在他的裤子口袋里，像火似的隔着布料灼烧着皮肤，提醒着他还有约定要去履行，逼着他将油门越踩越深，就好像要逃去什么地方似的。他有哪儿可逃呢？他苦笑着提醒自己，放松了油门。至少现在可不是把自己弄死的时候。  
在拐进回去的那条岔路时他就有了点不详的预感，那预告迅速应验了——他隔着很远就看到了那个小小的白色身影，坐在石砖堆上，蜷成一团，远看像只淋了水的小猫。他叹了口气。把福特停到角落后他拔下钥匙，在座位上犹豫了一会儿，摸出支烟，努力使自己显得有精力些，然后才下车向女孩走去——那姑娘的脸色并不好看。  
“你今天去哪儿了？我等你很久了！”哈，结果她才是生气的那一个。他相当无奈地哼了一声，在裤兜里摸索火机。“我去修了下割草机，那玩意儿不……”火机不在那儿。这会儿走近了他才突然看清Devon脸上的泪痕，她怀里紧抱着那只小乌龟。烟被他塞到了一边。“天哪，发生了什么宝贝？”  
“我快要死了。”Devon呜咽道，“只有你能救我了。”他目瞪口呆，可在他试图问出发生了什么之前Devon就滔滔不绝了起来。“他们以为是它干的，但根本不是，他们不相信我，还要杀了它，我必须带着它逃走……”它大约指的是那只乌龟，但重要的信息还是不清楚，他不得不打断了女孩的话。“等等孩子，到底发生了什么？你怎么要死了？”  
Devon停了下来，深吸了一口气。“我被蛇咬了。”她说。  
Trent在脑中组织了一会儿才大概理解了发生了什么。“你是说，你被蛇咬了，但是你家人不信，认为是乌龟咬了你，于是想杀掉乌龟，所以你带着乌龟来这儿了，是这样吗？”活见鬼，他在这林子里待了这么久，从来没在附近见过一条蛇。这个念头在他的脑子里一晃而过。“伤的怎么样？处理了伤口了吗？”  
Devon点了点头，又摇了摇头。“他们不愿帮我把毒液吸出来，他们都不相信。”接着她抬起左腿，撩起了白色连衣裙的裙摆。“你自己看一看吧。”这不对，一个成年人不应该去看十岁女孩裙子下面的部分。但他还是低头看了，这是特殊情况。那道伤口靠近大腿的根部，在女孩雪白的皮肤上显得过份明显。他一开始不敢细看。第二眼他才意识到那并不是道严重的伤。没有明显的发炎肿胀的迹象，只是一道小小的口子，看上去明显已经清洁过了，还涂了药。他松了口气。“没那么糟。”  
但Devon看起来只显得更难过了。“被蛇咬了之后，如果不尽快用嘴把毒液吸出来，会死的。”她吸了吸鼻子，语气几乎可以用悲痛来形容——她是认真的。“只有你可以帮我了，你是我最后的希望。”他一时有些好奇Devon知不知道她在模仿星战中的莱娅公主，但现在有更紧急的事情要处理。他对着女孩的光裸的大腿皱起了眉头。  
“嘿，听着，”他不知道在这儿突然开始用理智的方式与对方沟通能不能起到效果，但他总得试试，“你的咬伤并不严重，并不需要吸出什么毒。”他尝试着把一只手搭到女孩的脖子后面，安抚式的拍了拍。“你的家人是对的，这伤很快就会好的。”  
Devon抬起头看向他。在对上Devon的眼神的一瞬间他就知道自己又一次失败了，把事情弄得更糟了。 “你不相信我。”这句话是用陈述句的语气说出来的。他知道自己如果不赶紧解释清楚就得遇上大麻烦了。  
“我并不是……”他挠了挠头，天哪，孩子真是难缠。但从另一方面来说，大人也不好对付。“……我，这不对，这只是不对。”他只是在把事情搅得更砸，他知道的。  
Devon瞪着他，他不敢迎上Devon的眼睛。“救我的命有什么不对的？”  
就是这样，他从一开始就没法拒绝这个女孩的无理请求，就算知道这会给他惹来麻烦。他缓慢地深深吸入了一口气，再吐出来。仔细琢磨，拒绝她的请求说不定会给他带来更大的麻烦。他改变了主意。“站起来，到其他地方去，这儿我什么也干不了。”他把女孩和她怀里的乌龟一起抱进了车里，直接放在了他的床上。然后他又开始打起了退堂鼓。不论Devon的目的如何，这事儿在他这头都显得极其龌龊无耻。他不应该纵容这个姑娘的。  
Devon坐在那儿，像个要求仆人擦鞋的大小姐一样对他跷起了脚。“快点！”她催促。“我会死掉的！”  
他还是得下决心。“好吧。”他又吸了口气，这次屏住了气，然后贴近女孩的腿。那只是一瞬间的事，他的嘴唇擦过那道伤口，脸颊碰到了女孩的小腹，孩童的热气传到他脸上，他便像触电一般跳了开来。“好了你得救了！”他高声宣布，同时往后连退几步，转过身背对Devon，这样对方就不用看到他脸上发烧的红晕。他感到恐惧。这事情从头到尾都是错的，他告诉自己，这事儿是错的，不该发生。  
但是得到了一切的女孩依然没能满意。“你说谎！”Devon高声斥责，他听到对方的声音几乎无法克制地打了个寒战。“你没有吸出毒液，你只是碰了碰！”  
他近乎绝望地用手捂住了脸。对着掌心呼吸，一次，两次。“好的，我再试试。”他先是用力揉了揉脸上发烫的部分，才能回头靠近女孩面对女孩的审视。他已经惹上大麻烦了。屏住呼吸。这次他尽力小心，没碰到任何其他的地方，只是小心地把嘴唇覆在那道伤口上。他尝到的只有汗味，甚至还有些碘酒的味道。伤口早就不再流血了。但他还是用力吮吸了一下，并且立即往地上狠狠地吐了一口口水，以显示自己完成了自己的任务。“你现在满意了？你安全了！”  
这次Devon没说什么，只是安静地看着他。（他都做了些什么？）他没敢对上对方的眼睛，但依然被盯得有些发毛。这时他眼前看到桌上之前扯下来包裹手的干净布料还剩下些，于是顺手把那布条拿了过来，在女孩的腿上绕了一圈，松松地打了个结。“瞧，这样就完美了。”  
Devon伸手摸了摸那个结，像是被说服了。他松了口气。但Devon仿佛是刚刚注意到他手上包裹着的布料，伸手戳了戳被染红的那一块。“你也被蛇咬了吗？”  
“我没有，这是……”他犹豫了一下，选择绕开了这件事——出于某种原因他觉得自己有责任在Devon面前完全不提Sean。“……修割草机弄出来的。”见到Devon没有追问的意思。他便往后退了一步，像卸下了重负——这时他才意识到自己瞬间失去了力气，几乎没法继续保持重心平衡。他往后多走了几步，直接就瘫倒在了他两张椅子组成的床上，感到整个人像是生病发烧了一般不舒服。而Devon似乎完全没注意到这一点。“你觉得我们该如何照顾乌龟呢？”她自说自话似的已经开始谋划了起来。“你这儿也没有生菜可以给它吃，它应该去哪儿才安全呢？或许去河边？乌龟总是生活在河边的对吧？我们可以明早送它去河边住吗？”  
而他这会儿已经没什么回答的力气了，他头昏脑涨。“你要害死我了。”他用手捂住眼睛，几乎是呻吟出声，“你告诉别人这事，你就会害死我的。”  
“不会的。”Devon用一种朗诵式的语气严肃地说。“你救了我的命，你不会有事的。”

她从来睡得不熟。这是生病多年时常住院而养成的习惯，一点声音就会将她惊醒。可这并不是她想要的。过早醒来可能会听到过多的故事。她并不想知道的故事。今天情况也是一样。最早当引擎声在很远处模糊响起时她就醒了，但她没有睁开眼睛，也没有动弹。她清楚地记得自己睡在哪里。如果装睡可以知道更多的这儿的故事的话，她不介意。  
在引擎声停下来后她才听到Trent那边发出的声音——他大约也是被引擎声吵醒的，这很正常，在寂静的森林里，任何不是风声和鸟鸣的声音都显得太过明显。  
“操。”她听到Trent跌跌撞撞从他两把椅子组成的床上滚下来，便将眼睛睁开一条缝，眯起眼睛看。她看到Trent先是猛地冲到了窗边，向外看了看，又低声骂了句什么，在原地转了个身，停了一下，像是突然想起啥事一样转身向她走来——她连忙闭紧了眼，开始缓慢地深呼吸。装睡也是她从小必备的技能之一。她能感觉到Trent的眼神在她身上停留了一会儿，然后一只手极其小心地帮她掖了下被子。接着Trent小心翼翼地走出拖车，带上了拖车门，动作轻到她都得竖起耳朵才能听到。警报解除，她按理说现在不用装睡了，但某种直觉让她继续保持原来的姿势一动不动。她还不知道那汽车引擎的声音从哪儿来，再谨慎一点总没有错。天知道Baba Yaga的手下会来自哪里，用什么样的方式来抓住她。说不定她保持睡着的样子，魔法师的使者就会失去警惕。还有就是Trent在这儿，如果她保持安静，她也许就不会妨碍到他。  
一开始她只能隐约听到压低的说话声从窗口传来，接着其中一个人突然压抑不住的似的，大声说了一句。“见鬼，你应该记得……”这句话说到一半就被Trent的声音打断了。她听不清Trent说了什么，但是另一个人的声音很耳熟——确实是她脑中设想的那个人。她不再想继续躺着了，她想知道发生了什么。于是她打算尽力小心从床上爬下去，不弄出太大的噪音——这比她想象的难。这儿太乱了。本来是Trent把她抱上来的，上次也是由Trent把她抱下去的，她并没有爬下这张床的经验。但是她还是勉强成功了，没有摔在地上也没有撞翻什么。赤着脚，踮起脚尖，她走到窗前，将窗帘拨开一点缝，这样她就可以在这一幕胁迫的悲剧中于观众席占据一个位置。在窗边的声音也清晰了不少。  
“你会吵醒那个孩子的。”被逼到角落的人丢盔弃甲，节节败退。  
“听着，我不在乎，”胜券在握的人趾高气扬，步步紧逼，“你尽可以叫那孩子出来评评理，是你……”  
“嘿嘿，别这样。”毫无武装的那个急忙打断了话头，甚至主动把手按到了对方的肩上，“我从来没说过要违约，只是不是这个时候……那孩子……”  
突然拔高的声音，像是拔剑出销。“你要是再提那该死的孩子……”  
“不，不不你是对的，那孩子和我们之间的交易无关。”改变重心，往后退了一步，一声叹气。“这样吧，我们离开这儿，去其他地方把这事儿谈清楚。”  
一段沉默的僵持。然后有人往她这边看过来，她连忙放下了窗帘，一动不动地站在原地，希望没人发现她的存在。她大约是没被发现。因为没一会她就听到了钥匙的响声。“坐我的车。”另一个人说。于是她再次掀起窗帘露出一个缝，只看到两个人离开的背影。直到引擎声都消失后她才感到了失望，于是放下窗帘，又想起了乌龟的事儿。Trent看来得爽约了，而她必须得提醒自己不对Trent感到不满，这不应该是他的错。找到那只乌龟花了她一会儿，那个小玩意儿缩在桌子的一个角落里一动不动。她把它拿起来，想喂它吃点叶子，但是乌龟并不愿把那小脑袋从壳里探出来。说不定它也是被刚刚的骚动给吓到了。有那么一会儿她就在原地站着，把那只小乌龟搂在怀里，抚摸着粗糙的壳，难得地什么也没在做，也什么都没在想，只是不知所措。  
“没关系的，别害怕，只有我们两个了。”她对着那藏在壳里的小脑袋低声细语。“他被Baba Yaga带走了……只剩下我们了。”

“不。”  
Sean抬了抬眉毛。“不？”  
“至少不应该在这个鬼地方。”Trent往后退了半步，抱起胳膊，这样他到脚踝的部分就都淹进了水里。“这地方不仅满地石头，还到处是玻璃。”说着他用脚把半个浸着水的灯罩踢到了一边。“鬼知道是哪个死孩子……总之别在这儿。”他左手竖起根指头，对着河水的方向指了指。“而且那边还有些老头在钓鱼，我们怕是会把他们吓死。”  
Sean眯起眼，举起一只手遮在眼睛上方挡住光线，这样一来他就能更清楚地欣赏Trent阴沉的绿眼睛。“我以为我们之前就说好了，地点这事儿由我来定。你拒绝任何一个要求，就拿不到剩下的钱。”  
Trent的态度有所松动，他的下一句话急切得比起反驳更像是辩解。“你是真的变态吗？等不及想让几个老头盯着你的光屁股流口水？”像是为了证明自己似的，他走出水流，贴到Sean旁边靠在车门上，用手抓住把手，显得低声下气。“我们走吧，离开这儿，去任何一个林子里的地方，其他我都听你的。”  
Trent的行为惊人地好预测，Sean几乎都要为自己的计划而喝彩了。“我听说你可不在意让一群老婆娘看你的屁股？”Sean对上对方近乎恳求的眼神，嘲笑地哼了一声。“就得在这儿，不然没有交易。”  
Trent深吸了一口气。“那我就拒绝。”他说话时绷紧下巴，似乎是要显出决心的样子。但他犹豫的眼神早出卖了自己，他只是在试图讨价还价。而Sean有了经验，不打算让步，甚至觉得自己还可以再推他一把。“正好，那我现在就开车往Stockard家跑一趟。”他能够近距离地看到Trent的瞳孔是如何突然放大的。“他们家人一定想知道宝贝女儿Devon晚上去了哪里。”  
Trent回看着他，一开始像惊呆了般一动不动，然后脸开始泛红。“我从没碰过她。”这几句话是从牙缝里挤出来的，他的呼吸急促。Sean把这一切都看在眼里。“嘿，你可以去跟她的老爹解释，我可不在乎。”  
那一瞬间Sean几乎可以发誓他又一次看到了那个表情：Trent的手紧握成拳，瞪大眼睛，眼中是失控的火光。但那一瞬间过去了，拳头松了开来，眼中的光也暗淡了下去。Trent只是低头看了一眼地上的鹅卵石，踢开了几片玻璃，然后就回头对上他的眼神，慢慢跪了下来，舔了舔嘴唇，张开嘴，像个熟手般地吐出舌头。在这整个过程中Trent的背挺得笔直，紧锁着眉，并且一直没断开和他的眼神接触，像是为了表示最后的一点反抗，又像是为了维系某种尊严。Sean想到了上一次的经验，觉得一些惩罚完全有必要。他没给对方任何准备，甚至没在那潮湿的嘴唇上作停留，就开始直接干进了对方的喉咙。Trent确实措手不及地发出了呛住的声音，但他没停下来，而是用力撞到对方的后脑勺直接砸在了车门上。在Trent试图躲闪时他用手揪住了对方的头发，将其固定在原地狠狠地又撞了三四下才撤了出来。他往后退了一步，满意地欣赏着Trent躬下腰，扶着地面干呕。  
等到对方的干呕缓了一点，开始对着地上吐吐沫时，Sean又起了点戏弄的心思。他在裤兜里翻出撕碎的五条半张纸币，递到Trent面前，另一只手则敲了敲引擎盖。“坐到这儿来。”  
Trent闻声抬起头，像是支撑不住自己脑袋的重量般往后靠在车门上。他的脸红到脖子，嘴唇肿胀，眼神失焦，脸上还有眼泪滚下的痕迹。一时间Sean几乎要后悔自己的坏心思。但Trent并没对他的这番暴行作出任何评论，只默不作声地伸手接过了纸币，并借着他手支撑的力站了起来。之后很长一会儿他都没再展示一丝反抗的意思。在Sean在引擎盖上干他的过程里，湿到膝盖的牛仔裤被挂在车窗上慢慢晾干，而那碎掉的纸币始终被Trent攥在手心里，吸透了汗，几乎被揉碎。

“你能看到那些孩子在干什么吗？”Morton问道。  
Nash并不想抬起头来看向那个方向。“你觉得他们能在干什么呢？”盯着水面的波纹，他带着些厌恶地揉了揉胡子。“竟然在早上的这个点做那事，这些孩子们没有道德底线。”  
Morton先是停了一下，像是没能立即理解他在说什么，等到他开口是他的声音里满是不敢置信。“他们怎么敢在这种地方干这事，天哪！”接着是一段义愤填膺的说辞。“在我们的辖区绝不应该发生这种道德败坏的事情！那两个孩子需要得到教训！他们需要学习廉耻是什么！我的天哪！”接着他用相当夸张的动作理了理头发和衣服，仿佛刚刚的爆发使他衣冠不整了似的。接下来的语调就要平静得多，“Nash，你能想个办法阻止他们吗？”话音刚落他又匆匆补了一句，“别像上次似的开枪了，我可不想再把鱼都吓走。”  
Nash吞下了一声叹息。他本不想为这事儿再次费神，只想安心钓鱼而已。而现在Morton沾染上的事都必定是大事，他不如尽力讨人对方欢喜。“如果把船弄近点，我们的喊声他们说不定能听见。”他说着，开始调整起了船。而Morton恍然大悟似的连连称是。“没错，说不定近些我们还能认出是哪两个无赖，我可要记好了他们！”  
Nash的动作僵了僵。事实上从那辆车他也大约能认出来那儿的孩子是谁——无非是那个四处张扬炫耀的男孩之一。但他不愿去指出这回事。既然Morton没戴眼镜几乎算半个瞎子，认人的事儿肯定会被对方理所当然地推给他，而他可不愿惹上这个麻烦。保持沉默似乎才是最好的点子——直到无法继续保持沉默为止。他只是调整船使Morton那头更靠近了岸边一点，对方就急不可耐地清了清嗓子，对着岸边喊了起来。“毫无廉耻！”他用一种演讲家般的姿势对着岸边喊叫，“你们的家长在哪儿？你们的管教呢？”  
黏在一起的两个人影分开了一瞬，这时Nash才得以略微看清在那辆车的引擎盖上发生的事，惊讶使他的下巴差点掉了下来。“老天爷啊，那是两个男孩……”话还没完他就意识到了一件更惊人的事情，厌恶让他立即哼出了声。那赤褐色的皮肤隔着多远都清晰可辨。“原来又是那家伙。”  
“什么？”Morton问他，但他没有立即回答，因为岸边的那对小爱鸟间似乎发生了一些骚动。那个躺在引擎盖上的赤褐皮肤的小子直起身子说了些他们听不清的话，似乎想争执些什么，或者是想滑下来躲开，但他没能完成自己的动作，因为那个站在车边的白皮肤孩子给了他一耳光，直接把他扇倒回到了车上。那耳光响到在Nash这儿都能清晰地辨别。接着那站着的孩子便继续毫不犹豫地干起了之前的事，仿佛Morton和Nash的存在对他没造成任何影响。Nash的眉头皱得更紧了。伤风败俗的小玩意儿。  
“又是那个割草的小子。”他最终开口说，几乎无法掩饰自己语气中的鄙夷。“那个小无赖。”  
Morton像是被针刺到了一般握紧拳立在了原地。他的下一句话是从牙缝里说出来的。“那个流氓给我们带来了坏影响。”他说，带着些政治家宣布政策的斩钉截铁的语气，“我再也不要让任何人在这附近见到那个社会渣滓了。”  
“是的先生。”Nash干巴巴地重复了一遍。“谁也不应该见到那个社会渣滓了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来这节真的应该更长一些，至少把这天内发生的事情全部包含进去lol但是我觉得太长了麻烦就削掉了一半，现在节奏可能显得更乱了……【我在说什么】但是我不是那么在乎啦这真的是纯粹情色幻想的发泄文，现在大家应该已经看出来了，我说的是真话除了黄色废料之外我所有内容都卡了【摊手】

**Author's Note:**

> 舔伤痕的部分绝对是黑若的功劳。  
> 这篇里可能出现了一些洛丽塔reference…具体哪些我自己都说不好，一些比喻，描述和想法？【捂脸】我实在忍不住真的不是抄的，只是忍不住想到……


End file.
